Black and White
by wrightyrightXD
Summary: the marauder's life just changed alot thanks to a new girl, she won the heart of one, she helped one win the heart of another, she made one show his true colours and she helps the final one when he needs it most, plus the tri wiz tournment maybe added to.
1. The New Girl

Black and White  
chapter 1: the new girl

It was the start of the new year and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettingrew were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing their own thing.  
James and Sirius were sitting on the loveseat talking about quidditch, Remus was sitting on a arm chair reading "Hogwards: A History" and Peter was sitting on the floor watching the flame of the fire.  
Then the portrait door to the common flew open and 2 girls walked in, James stood up and he yelled "Evans, go out with me?"  
A small girl with pale skin, bright green emerald eyes, and dark red/ginger hair came into sight and she said sourly "no Potter why would I ever go out with you"  
James just stood there and he watched Lily say to Remus "Remmy, have you met the new girl?"  
Remus looked at Lily and he shook his head. Lily then said "well she's talking to Siruis"  
Lily and Remus looked at a medium height, ivory skinned, and she had short blonde hair with a single blue highlight talking to Sirius.  
"Guys this is Sophia White" Lily said.  
The 4 boys gave a small wave and then Lily said "well the boy in glasses is James Potter, the boy with long, curly hair is Sirius Black, the boy sitting down reading is Remus Lupin and finally the little one sitting on the floor is Peter Pettingrew" Sophia gave the boys a cheeky smile and then Lily said "so you gonna come to breakfast with me?"  
Sophia looked at Lily then she looked at the boys and she said "no, I wanna stay here"  
Lily looked shocked and she said "fine, stay with the trouble makers"  
Lily turned around and she stormed out of the common room and Sophia went to sit on a chair by James and Sirius, when the common room door closed Sirius grabbed James and he pulled James back on to the love seat.  
There was a quiet moment then Sophia asked "so Sirius is it?, why did James - glasses boy ask Lily out?"  
James gave Sirius evils but Sirius ignored him and Sirius explained "Well since our 2nd year James here has had a crush on Lily, and since 2nd year he has always been asking her out hoping she would say yes"  
"Lily would say yes though" Sophia said.  
James, Sirius and Remus- who put his book down after hearing what Sophia said and the 3 boys said "WHAT?"  
"You heard me, Lily would say yes to going out with James" James gave a massive grin and then Sophia added "only in James' dreams".  
James' face fell in dissapointment and Sophia, Remus and Sirius all started to burst out laughing, even Peter gave a little chuckle and James gave Sophia evils.  
Then Remus announces "hey guys should we go to breakfast?"  
James' evils face turned into a massive grin again and he grabbed his school bag and he yelled "LETS GO!"  
So Sophia, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter all made their way to The Great Hall for breakfast.

WELL THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO BLACK AND WHITE, HOPE YOU ENJOY.

disclaimer: aint mine =, never will be i only own the plot :)


	2. First Day Part 1

Black and White

Chapter 2; first day part 1

Sophia White, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettingrew all walked down to the Great Hall and they all sat down together.  
They ate, laughed and joked, and the bell went and Lupin said "Come on we got Charms".  
Peter and Sirius both groaned and Lupin walked ahead and the others followered him.  
When they got outside Charms Sirius annunced "I'm sitting by Sophia!"  
James' face dropped and he said "but I wanted to sit by her"  
James made his hazel eyes go big and like the type of eyes a beautiful doe would have and Sirius looked into them and he said slowly and mockingly "tuff, I dibbed Sophia first".  
James looked sad and the 5 teens entered the class room. Sophia and Sirius ran to a empty table at the very back of the class, James sat at the table on the other side of the room and Lupin sat with this girl named Anna Johnson and she was really tanned and had short black hair and she was in Ravenclaw and they sat infront of James, finally Peter sat by a boy called named George Bones who was pale, freakly and had ginger hair and he was a Hufflepuff. Then the door opened and Lily Evans came in and she walked over to the Professor and she said "Professor Greenway here is the papers you wanted"  
Professor Greenway smiled and then he said "thank you Miss Evans you may take a seat"  
Lily looked around and she only saw 1 seat left- and it was by James Potter the boy Lily hates, smile groaned and she walked over to the seat next to James and she sat down and James gave her a massive smile and a cheeky little wink as well and she gave him a horrible look. Professor Greenway then anounced "well everyone today I just want you to look over and just read about what we did last year"  
Most of the class grabbed their books and they started reading, and then Sirius passed a peice of parchment to Sophia saying:  
_**Hey- Sirius**_  
Sophia looked at the peice of parchment and she wrote back:  
_Hello-Sophia._  
_**You liking this lesson?- Sirius**_  
_No, it's dull, what lessons do I have today?- Sophia.  
__**Well you have double charms, and you are sitting next to me, then it is break, then it is potions and you are sitting by James, then you got muggle studies and you will sit by Lupin, then it's lunch!, and then for last lesson you got defence against the dark arts and you will sit by James again- Sirius  
Yes, of corse your our friend we do not want you sitting all by your self- Sirius  
**__Awhh your so sweet, so what do you do for fun around here?- Sophia.  
__**Well me, James, Lupin and Peter are in a group called "The Marauders" and we are a group of pranksters, we play pranks on Slytherins, teachers and others, what did you do for fun in your old school?- Sirius**__  
Well in my old school in Bulgaria me and my 5 other friends- Laura-Ann Lewis, Tiffany Hill, Joe Thomas, Corey Samuel and Rowan Austin, we made a group called "Pakostnitsi"(pranksters) and we do what you do, prank people and were terrors to everyone- Sophia.  
__**Cool, but I bet you didnt have nicknames like us The Marauders do- Sirius  
**__What nicknames do The Marauders have?- Sophia.  
__**Well i'm Padfoot, James is Prongs, Lupin is Moony and Peter is Wormtail, so did you have nicknames?- Sirius  
**__Yeah, we had nicknames I was Podpori (props), Tiffany was Strelka (arrowhead), Laura-Ann was Blondie (blondie), Joe was Zhenkar (womaniser), Rowan was Strelets (shooter) and Corey was Planirane Planovik or Plan-Plan for short (planning planner), -Sophia.  
__**Wow cool, so why did you move here to this crappy peice of a hole?- Sirius  
**__Death-eaters came to my school and they attacked it and everyone got relocated to other schools, but my parents moved to Baker Street in Oxford and so they sent me to this crappy peice of a hole- Sophia.  
__**Ohh, I didn't know that- Sirius  
**__So tell me about your self- Sophia.  
__**I'm Sirius Orieon Black, I live with James and his family because I hate my family and I love quidditch I am a chaser, and I support the Irish team, I'm known as a "ladies man" because I am so georgous, and I'm the best looking Marauder as you probally guessed, your go tell me about your self- Sirius  
**__I'm Sophia Athena White, I was born in Bulgaria, then moved to Godrik's Hallow last month, I also love quidditch I am a keeper and I support the Bulgarian team, I was the best Pakostnitsi going if i'm honest and I know how to play the giutar- Sophia.  
_Sophia and Sirius wrote notes to each other for 2 solid hours then suddenly the bell went and everyone left the class, and Sophia and Sirius saw James attempting to ask Lily out again.  
Lupin walked over to Sophia and he asked "did you enjoy your lesson?"  
Sophia looked at him and she replied "yes, it was a good one me and Sirius were just writing notes to each other and chatting, did you?"  
Lupin blushed and he said "yes, of corse I liked it"  
"Is it cause you sat by a girl you fancy?" Sophia asked.  
Lupin laughed and he quickly said "come on lets get a snack".  
The 4 teens walked to the Great Hall and then Sophia asked "wait, where is the ther boy, small, chubby, mousy brown hair?".  
"Peter, well maybe he's gone off for a walk" James replied.  
Each teen got something to eat- James had a slice of pizza, Sirius had 2 peices of toast, Lupin had a bottle of water and a biscuit and Sophia had a chocolate frog.  
Then the bell went and James announced "it's potions and now Soph you can sit by me!".  
James grabbed Sophia and he dragged her to the dungeons, they got there and they lined up and then some Slytherins came and James said "ohhh Snivillus is it me or does it look like you actually washed your hair for once?"  
Severus Snape gave James a face and he said "shut up you little ringworm"  
"Ohh look at your language, just as a bad as a 5 year old" James said.  
James and Severus were just about to pull out their wands when Professor Slughorn came and he said in his usual jolly voice "well everyone you can go in now and get your stuff out".  
The whole class went in and they sat down, James and Sophia sat in the middle area of the class and Lupin and Sirius sat more near the front and Sophia noticed that there were 4 cauldrons on Professor Slughorn's desk and then Professor Slughorn went to his desk and he happily announced "today we shall be using our noses!"

WELL THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, GONNA POST PART 2 IN A FEW DAYS. R&R ALSO NOT MINE, HP AINT MINE ONLY THE PLOT TO THIS STORY IS.


	3. First Day Part 2

Black and White

Chapter 3; first day part 2

When Professor Slughorn announced everyone would be using their noses, all the class look confused then Professor Slughorn explained "today you will use your noses to smell potions and you will write down:  
the name of the potion  
what it looks like  
2 ingrediants to it  
what it smells like,  
and there are 4 potions to do."  
Some of the class smiled and the caludrones filled with their 1st potion, firstly James and Sophia wrote "_**this is the Pepper up potion and it is a reddy orange colour and 2 ingrediants of it are orange essence and drownby leaves and it smells of peppers and mint."  
**_When everyone was done the 2nd potion came around and Sophia and James wrote "_**this is a Wiggenwell potion and it is a dark purple colour and 2 ingrediants of it are olives and snifflepuss spit and it smells of mint and muggle medicine"  
**_When the 3rd potion came James and Sophia looked scared and they wrote "_**this is Polyjuice potion and it is a thick gray, dark green colour and 2 ingrediants of it is boldscam skin and unicorn horn..."  
**_Then they stopped writing and Sophia said "James you can smell it first"  
James then quickly said "no, ladies first"  
Sophia's face hardened and she said "fine".  
She bent down to smell it and she quickly bought her head up and she said to James "it don't smell that bad"  
James looked into Sophia's eyes then he smelt the potion and then he quickly rose up and he said "that's horrible"  
Sophia grinned and she said evily "I know".  
James gave her evils and then they wrote "_**...and the smell of it is horrible- it smells like crushed liceworm mucas"  
**_Finally Professor Slughorn sent the last potion around and all girls blushed and most started to giggle, James looked at Sophia in a confused look and she said "it's annamora- most powerful love potion in the world, it smells different to everyone cause it smells to what we are attracted to, and it could smell of our true love"  
"Ohh" James said dumbly and they wrote "_**this is Annamora and it is a reddy pink colour and 2 ingrediants of it is strawberrys and pearl extracts, it smells different to each person so i can smell..."  
**_James looked at Sophia and he smelt it first and he quickly wrote down _**"...i can smell lilies, strawberries, pizza and some expensive perfume"  
**_Then it was Sophia's go she smelt the potion and she scribbled down "_**... i can smell fresh grass, lavenders, broom cleaning polish and calone, some aincent calone".  
**_"What did you smell?" Sophia asked James.  
"What did you smell?" James repeated.  
"No you first" Sophia said.  
"No you frist" James repeated.  
Sophia sighed she was about to tell James what she smelt and then the bell decided to ring, so she and Lupin walked off toward MuggleStudies, when they got there they noticed a sign on the door saying "_Professor Lacey has got dragonpox lessons will be canceled for a month"  
_Lupin and Sophia finished the message and Lupin asked "libary?"  
"Sure why not" Sophia replied.  
Both Lupin and Sophia made their way down to the libary and when they got there they both sat down and they pulled books out of their bags, Lupin pulled a book out called "Werewolves: 101 things you should know about them" and Sophia pulled out a book called "50 ways how to catch your dream pixie"  
Sophia looked at Lupin and she asked "you must be very interested in werewolves I always see you read a werewolf book"  
"Do you?" Lupin asked.  
"Yeah" Sophia looked into his eyes and she saw a red flash in them and then she said "do you read them because you are one?"  
Lupin looked shocked and confused and he said "why would you say i'm a werewolf?"  
"You have that red flash in our eye, the same one as my 10 year old brother Lucas- he got bit when he was 3 by a wolf called Lucius Wildering" Sophia told Lupin.  
Lupin's face soften and he said "wow, how does he manage a full moon?"  
"Well I get sent home from school to care for him, because he can only be around animals and i'm a born animagus- i'm a dog. How do you manage?" Sophia asked.  
"Well I have the Wolvesbane potion then Madam Pinkle takes me to the Whomping Willow,- that massive moving tree and we take a tunnel to the Shreiking Shack it's a small house away from the castle so no one can see me or get hurt" Lupin explained.  
Both Lupin and Sophia talked for ages and they were reading until the bell went and Sophia said "come on, come on, food food, im starving, come on hurry up"  
Lupin laughed and he said "You sound just like James and Sirius"  
"Who sounds like me and Prongs? And if they do they can be no where as charming as I can be" The voice of Sirius Black asked as Lupin and Sophia came around the corner.  
"I do" Sophia said simply.  
"Hell yeah" James said then giving Sophia a high five.  
The 4 teens walked toward the Great Hall and James, Sirius and Sophia raced in and Lupin just simply walked in calmly and he joined the 3 kids who were munching on their food.  
Then when they were done the boys showed Sophia a secret tunnel and they chilled there for the rest of lunch and played exploding snap cards until the bell went and they slowly walked to defence against the dark arts.  
Professor Knowles stood infront of the class talking to the kids about their O.W.L.S exams and when the final bell went everyone scattered out of the class and James, Sirius, Lupin and Sophia went back to the common room.  
For hours they were playing wizards chess, playing exploding snap, played mini quidditch and played jokes on each other then at 10:30 pm, Sophia yawned and she said "that's it for me, night i'm going to bed, wait for me down her in the morning will you".  
Each boy said "goodnight" to Sophia and Sirius gave her a cheeky wink as well, Sophia giggled then she went up to her room, to see her room-mate Lily fast asleep so Sophia quickly put on white shorts and a black AC/DC t-shirt and she fell asleep and all Sophia coud think was "I think i'm going to like it here".

WELL THIS IS MY 3RD CHAPTER:) THANK YOU FOR READING, I MUST TELL YOU THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG STORY, TO MAKE OT SHORTER IN THEIR 6TH YEAR IT WILL BE A SEAQUEL AND THEN THEIR 7TH YEAR WILL BE ANOTHER SEAUEL :) R&R- BTW HP AINT MINE, ONLY THE PLOT IS.


	4. Morning Chat

Black and White  
chapter 4: morning chat.

Sophia woke up early, too early to be exact, Sophia woke up and she looked at her watch which said "5:30am".  
Sophia groaned quietly and she got up and she decided to brush her hair and teeth and then she slowly and quietly walked down to the common room.  
The common was dark and empty except for James Potter who was sitting by the arm chair by the fire, he was wearing black checkered pyjama bottoms and a plain black t-shirt.  
Sophia walked over to James and she asked "James, you ok?".  
James looked at Sophia and he said "yes, I am ok, how you up so early?".  
"I woke up early and I couldn't go back to sleep, how you up so early?" Sophia replied.  
"I just can't sleep, I also have to think about something" James said.  
Sophia looked confued and she stayed quiet for a moment and then she said "what do you need thinking about James?"  
James looked depressed and he said one simple word "Lily"  
Sophia went to sit by James and she asked quietly "what about Lily?"  
"Do you honestly think she will ever go out with me?" James said.  
"Well we all know she don't like you, but she don't hate you so maybe. If you stay nice to her, don't ask her out everytime you see her and treat her like a mate firstly then maybe she might say yes. But I am only guessing here i'm not 100% positive" Sophia explained.  
James looked a little happier and he said quietly "thank you Soph"  
"Anytime James, but remember treat Lily like a friend for a while when she is all soften up, and she is your friend ask her on advice on how to ask the girl you like out, and stuff like that" Sophia added.  
James gave another smile and he repeated "thank you Soph"  
"You know i am always here for a chat you know" Sophia said happily.  
James looked at his watch and he said "well it's 6, and everyone is sleeping so what about we have a chat now?"  
"Yeah, ok why not I'm not doing anything until Lupin and Sirius wake up" Sophia replied.  
"So what you and Sirius talking about in Charms yesterday?" James said then he added a little cheeky wink at the end of the sentance.  
"Nothing really, just talking about my old school, and I asked what do Sirius do for fun around here and all that. What about you I saw you trying to talk to Lily, how did that go?" Sophia said.  
"Terrible, all she was doing was studying, so i asked her how to pronounce spells to get he to talk to me" James said sadly.  
Sophia started to laugh then she asked "well it's a start, so how did your lesson went when me and Lupin went to Muggle Studies?"  
It was James' turn to laugh and he said "me and Sirius had a free hour, so we went to the lake and we had our usual boy's chat about which girl Sirius is going to ask out next and all that. How did your lesson go?"  
"The Professor had dragon pox so we have got a free lesson for a month so me and Lupin went to the libary and we ended talking about me helping my little brother each full moon and all that" Sophia explained.  
"Really? And how did he react when you was telling him about your brother?" James asked in a serious tone.  
"Well when he heard about my brother he gave a sympathetic look and when he heard that I helps him Lupin looked stronger and he changed his look" Sophia replied simply.  
"Guess he heard something he liked" James while having a small chuckle.  
"What?" Sophia said.  
James gave a quick smirk and he said "wouldn't you like to know" then James gave Sophia a cheecky wink and then James zoomed up the spiral staircase and to his room.  
Sophia looked at a old fashioned Grandfather clock which said 7:15 and so Sophie slowly walked to her dorm room so she could get changed.

..._30 minutes later..._

Sophia walked down the spiral stairs too see the face of Remus Lupin waiting for her and she asked "where are the other 2?".  
Lupin laughed and he said "they were hungry and they couldnt wait for breakfast".  
Sophie gave a small little laugh and she said "so you decided to wait for me?"  
Lupin blushed and he said "well yes, I can't a beautiful girl like you walk to breakfast all by her self can't I?"  
Sophia smiled at Lupin and she walked out of the portrait hole and he followed her all the way down to the great hall.

WELL CHAPTER 4 DONE, IM SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, IM ONLY 14 AND ENGLISH ISNT MY BEST SUBJECT.

R&R :) ENJOY THE STORY...


	5. Chilling With Friends

Black and White  
Chapter 5: chilling with friends

Weeks have passed and things have gone like a breeze, James has become nicer to Lily and now Lily didn't insult James as much as she used to.  
Peter was slowly going into the shadows, he would disappear for long periods of time where no one would see him or hear him.  
Lupin was becoming very close to Sophia and Lupin would talk to Lily for ages about how lovely and how perfect Sophia is.  
Sirius got a new girlfriend, a 4th year Hufflepuff named Atlanta Morris, Atlanta was a petite girl, with small curves and short chocolate brown hair and she was very tanned, but even though she was a Hufflepuff she was known as one of the bitchest 4th years.  
James, Lupin and Sophia all agreed they didn't like her, when the guys had some time to chill out Sirius always bought Atlanta to hang out with them and Sirius and Atlanta would always be so cuddly and couply.  
After they would kiss, Atlanta would look at Sophia and mouth "he's mine bitch",  
Finally Sophia was settling well to Hogwards, but she missed her friends and she was shocked that they didn't write to her once.

..._October the 7th..._

It was a lovely, sunny saturday morning and it was also the first Hogsmead visit of the year and Sophia woke up in excitement as she heard so much about Hogsmead and this was the day she actually could go and experiance Hogsmead for herself, she got up, had a quick shower and dried herself and as it was a sunny but not a warm day Sophia put on some dark jeans, and a thin white long sleeve top and white converses and she went to the common room to wait for the guys to show up.  
Sophia waited for a few seconds and Lily Evans came down the stairs dressed in white jeans, white dolly shoes and a emerald green top which matched her eyes perfectly and she said happily "I'm coming to Hogsmead with you guys today, James asked me to come and hang out".  
Sophia smiled and she said "So you and James are friends now i'm guessing"  
"Yeah, ever since he stopped asking me out and started treating me like a friend I found out that he isn't so annoying as I use to think he was" Lily replied.  
"Well that's good, and also lucky your going or the only girls that will be in our group today is me and Atlanta" Sophia said.  
"Wow, lucky i'm coming I can't stand the idea of you two being stuck together all day" Lily said.  
Sophia laughed and then the girls looked at the steps and they saw Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black all coming down the stairs one by one.  
Lupin was the first down and he wore baggy blue jeans, white trainers and a simple black hoddie, then James came down and he was in grey tracksuit bottoms, black trainers and a blue hoodie and finally Sirius came down and he was in blue skinny jeans and dark dunks and a plain white shirt.  
"Should we go?" Sirius asked.  
The guys nodded and they left the common room and Sophia went over to Sirius and she asked "We going to wait for Atlanta?".  
Sirius looked at Sophia and he said "no, Lantzaa wanted to go to Hogsmead with her friends- Amy Green, Hollie Williams and Sasha Lake"  
Sophia nodded and said in a fake sad tone "well that's a shame isn't it?" and 2 minutes later they group arrived at the gates that entered the village of Hogsmead. Sophia looked around and she saw a old fashioned looking village, with alot of charm and it had small cafes, pubs, shops, and cottages.  
Sophia gave a small smile and James ran in front of Sophia and he announced loudly "Sophia, This Is Hogsmead!"  
The group laughed and to everyone's surprise Lily laughed as well which made James go as red a well shined red apple.  
The guys went window shopping for a while then they decided to go into the 3 BroomSticks for a butterbeer.  
The guys walked in and Sirius, Lupin and Sophia went to get a table while James and Lily were getting the drinks.  
The 3 teens went to a table and they were watching James and Lily having a small chat, laughing and then out of know where they hugged, and Sirius wolf whistled and then ducked down when Lily looked at the group and glared.  
5 minutes later James and Lily walked over to the group with the drinks and James carried 3 drinks and gave two to Sirius and Lupin and Lily carried 2 and she gave one to Sophia and the guys drank.  
Out of no where Lily said "so Sirius when did you learn how to whistle?"  
Sirius laughed and he said "I have never known how to whistle watch" Sirius did a weird noise sound and then he looked at Lily and he said "see I can't whistle"  
"Sure pad, whatever you say mate" James said sarcastly.  
Lupin, Lily and Sophia started to grin madly.  
The guys hanged out in Hogsmead until curfew then they decided to go up to the castle and get warm by the fire in the common room  
Sophia, Sirius and Lupin were all watching Lily and James getting along in the common room so Sophia said "Sirius? Lupin? I need to show you both something? Let's go to your room and i'll show you"  
Lupin and Sirius looked at Sophia in a confused expression and Sophia flicked her eyes over to Lily and James and the boys realised and Lupin said "Ohh yeah, let's go to mine and Ashley Pearson's room, its cleaner than Sirius's and James' room"  
Sophia nodded then the 3 ran up the stairs.  
They went into Lupin's room which was empty, Sophia guessed Ashley was in someone else's room and Sirius asked "Do you think he's gonna ask her?"  
Lupin and Sophia looked at each other and at the same time they both said "Yes".  
Then Sirius continued "Do you think Lils is going to say yes?"  
Lupin and Sophia looked at each other again and in sync they said again "Yes".

NOT MINE, AND SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES, I HAVE BEEN BUSY BECAUSE SCHOOL STARTS BACK FOR ME IN 5 DAYS, WELL ENJOY AND SORRY IF I HAVE DONE ANYTHING WRONG, IM ONLY 14 AND I AINT GOOD AT ENGLISH.


	6. Welcome Props

Black and White  
Chapter 6: welcome props

Sophia, Remus and Sirius all waited for James to arrive and when he did the guys attacked him with questions asking him has he asked Lily out and all that and when James finally said "no, guys I really want me and LilLil to be just friends".  
All 3 were disappointed and then Sophia left quickly saying "going to mine and Lily's room!"  
Sophia quickly ran to her's and Lily's room to see Lily sitting on her bed drawing in her note book.  
Sophia seaked on Lily and saw that Lily was drawing a picture of James smiling and laughing and Sophia said clearly and loudly "Loving your drawing of James Potter!"  
Lily hid her note book and she said "What? No I aint drawing Jam"  
Sophia gave Lily a look and she said "so who were you drawing?"  
Lily blushed and shyly said "no one"  
Sophia gave Lily another look and she said "so you are just drawing a random boy".  
Lily looked shy and she admitted "I like Jam"  
Sophia looked surprised and Lily jumped into bed and she said "I'm going to sleep now, bye"  
Sophia watched Lily sleep for a while until Sophia slowly fell asleep.

Sophia woke up that next morning to discover Lily was gone, "she most likely gone to breakfast" she thought.  
But it was a Sunday, why would Lily be up early this time of the morning.  
Sophia got up and on her door it said "go to the common room- Lily".  
Sophia brushed her hair and teeth and she walked to the common room to see Sirius, Lupin, James and Lily all cheering and there was a banner above them (written badly) that said **"Welcome to the Marauders PROPS!"**  
Sophia smiled and she realised she was now offically part of the Marauders.

DONE SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE, BEEN BUSY WITH DRUMS, SCHOOL, CADETS, AND I'VE ALSO BEEN ILL :( WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE :(


	7. Peter's Dark Side

Black And White  
Chapter 7; peter's dark side

A while after Sophia's big "Welcome To The Marauders" party, Peter became more and more distant to the group, he stopped eating with the Maruaders, he stopped following them, the only time they would see him was when he would walk into the common but then he would run upstairs to his room that he shares with a fellow 5th year Gryffindor named Travis Hughes.  
Strangly it seemed like Peter would rather spend his time with the Slytherins than spend time with his friends- The Marauders.  
Remus was walking down a corridor one night, he was doing he prefect duties, he was seeing if any students were out of bed and he was walking down the corridor by the one eyed witch and he heard 3 voices come from behind it, the 3 voices belonged to- Severus Snape, Theodore Nott and Peter Pettingrew. Remus stood behind a wall above the one eyed witch and he listened.  
"You gonna do it"  
"Don't you DARE chicken out"  
"She's a threat"  
"Ok i'll do it, only after I get the mark"  
"Deal"  
"Don't you "friends" realise your gone?"  
"Those pricks- no they never notice me"  
"Well that works for us perfectly"  
"When is the plan happening?"  
"Hopefully next month- on the full moon"  
"Why then?"  
"Isn't it obvious, we can put her in the shack and let the dog have her for dinner"  
"Curel, I like it"  
"You should, you came up with it"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"We should go before we get caught by a prefect, they will think we are bullying you Pete"  
"Yeah, I better go to the kitchens and get food, so people think I went there"  
"Bye"  
"See you"  
"Remember the plan"  
The 3 boys walked away and Remus sat behind the wall gob-smacked, "Pete planning something with the Slytherins- this isn't good, plus they planning sometime dangerous- even worse" he though.  
Then Remus ran as quickly as he could back to the common room to tell the guys what he just heard.

Peter was slowly walking towards the kitchens thinking about how is he gonna get rid of the problem.  
Peter got to th kitchens got 2 burgers and a chocolate bar and he scurried back to the common room.  
He quickly said the password and he got in the common room to see, Lily, James, Sirius, Sophia listening to something Remus said but when Remus say Peter he stopped talking and the 5 teens all looked at him and he ran up to his room.  
Peter finished his food and he fell into an uneasy sleep, his mind was too full of his plan.

"Dude, your kidding right?" Sirius said shockenly.  
"Pads, to be honest I wish I was" Remus said sadly.  
"What do we do? Do we report them to Dumbledore?" Lily asked.  
"No, we need a more of an idea on what they are planning" Sophia added.  
"And we have to find out which girl they gonna put in the Shreiking Shack during the full moon" Lily added.  
"Yeah, with our luck it's a Gryffindor" James added sadly thinking Peter could be on about Lily.  
"But why would he betray his own house?" Sirius asked.  
"Isn't it obvious- Peter is joining the dark side" Remus said.  
After Remus said that everyone stayed in a silence looking at each other in shocked/worried and paniced expressions. Lily hugged James tightly in worry, Sirius just sat there unsure what to think as his friend was becoming evil and he saw Sophia holding tighly on to Remus arm and stroking his hand showing signs of re assurment.

WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 7! I HAD TO MAKE PETER EVIL AS MORE HAPPENS, AND IT MAKES THE NEXT CHAPTER WORK...

DISCLAIMER NOT MINE :(


	8. Kidnap

Black and White  
chapter 8; kidnap

A month has gone past and Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Sophia made it their mission to spy on Peter to see what his and the Slytherin's plans it the only ideas they had:

She is a 5th year Gryffindor.  
She's fairly smart.  
She is quite known in the school.  
The plan is taking part during the full moon.  
It will most likely be a kidnap and tourcher plan.  
They are hoping Remus will kill her when he's in wolf form.  
The girl will most likely have raw meat stuffed in her pockets or covered in blood.  
The day on the full moon or the night before she will be kidnapped  
It was definately a girl  
And there were 3 people in charge of the plan- Peter Pettingrew, Severus Snape and Theodore Nott.

_**(2 days before the full moon)  
**_Remus was sleeping as he usually does before a full moon as it makes him ill, so it was up to James, Lily and Sirius to get more information and watch out for the 5th year Gryffindor girls. Sophia stayed behind to look after Remus to make sure he was okay.  
While Remus was sleeping in his bed Sophia walked over to his desk and she started to look through his book collection and she sat on the chair and she started to read a book about Magical Creatures.  
For a while Sophia read quietly until she heard Remus coughing, Sophia quickly jumped up and went to him and she saw him awake, sitting up and smirking and he said "you look lovely when you read"  
"You were watching me?" Sophia started to blush "I thought you were sleeping" Sophia said.  
"I was, can you do me a favour and get me something from the kichens please love?" Remus asked politely.  
"Okay, what do you want?" Sophia replied.  
"Hamburger" Remus quickly said.  
"Okay, give me 10 minutes" Sophia said before she quickly ran out of the room.

...Sophia was down in the kitchens and when she came out with an apple and a hamburger she saw a flash of deep dark blue light and all Sophia could was collapse on to the floor and her whole body froze. For a few seconds Sophia kept her eyes open, but when she saw a red light, her eyes closed and she went into darkness.

...

Peter and Theodore grabbed Sophia's body and they quietly carried her down to the feilds by the Whomping Willow where they would meet Severus and then they would work their plan out.  
"Now Pete, go back up to the castle and tell your "friends" Sophia collapsed and that she got taken to St Mungo's, and me and Theo will take Sophia down to the shreiking shack"  
Peter nodded and he quickly scurried up to the castle.  
Peter was walking past the libary when he saw Lily and Sirius leaving the libary and Lily saw Peter and she asked innocently "Peter, have you seen Sophia anywhere?"  
"Yes, I've heard she collapsed and she got sent to St Mungo's" Peter said in a fake sad voice.  
Lily and Sirius fake gasped and they said "Oh no"  
Lily looked at Sirius and she said "Sirius we should go and tell James and especially Remus"  
The 2 ran off and Peter whispered "Suckers"

...

Lily and Sirius were running up to the common room and Sirius asked "Do you think she's really been sent to St Mungo's?"  
"No, but I do think she's the 5th year girl that has been kidnapped" Lily said.  
"If it's true we better get running" Sirius said and the 2 ran faster to the common room. Sirius said the password quickly and Lily and Sirius ran up to Remus' room where they saw James and Sirius sitting on Remus' bed talking.  
"We think Soph, has been kidnapped" Sirius said while trying to get air.  
"WHAT?" Both James and Remus yelled.  
Remus was trying to sit up and James was holding him down because he was too weak to move.  
"We think Sophia, is the 5th year girl, Peter, Severus and Theodore were planning to kidnap" Lily said slowly and clearly.  
"Why do you think that?" James asked.  
"We saw Peter and we asked has he seen Sophia and he said she collapsed and she got sent to St Mungo's, if a person collapses they get sent to the hospital wing not St Mungo's straight away" Sirius explained.  
"Does sound fishy, should we now go and tell Dumbledore?" Remus asked.  
"No, not until tomorrow night, when their plan starts, on the night of the full moon, you and Sirius go to the shreiking shack as usual, and me and James will go to Dumbledore tell him about Peter's, Severus' and Theodore's plan and we will mention Soph has gone missing" Lily said.  
"Sounds like a plan" James announced.  
"I don't like the plan, I want to help her now" Remus said angerily.  
"There's nothing we can do yet, please Remmy let us handle it" Lily said softly.  
Remus stared at Lily and he trusted her and he said "Ok, I don't want her hurt though".  
The 4 spent ages going over the plan and in Remus' mind he was worried- he really liked Sophia and he didnt want to see her get hurt or even killed.  
Remus' roommate came in their room and Sirius, James and Lily left and they went to James and Sirius' room.  
Sirius went to sleep straight away and it was just Lily and James sitting on James' bed talking.  
Out of no where Lily said quietly "I'm scared"  
James looked at her worried and asked "About what?"  
"I'm scared for Soph, I don't think i'll be able to sleep tonight" She said sadly.  
"Lils you are gonna need sleep, why don't we do this, i'll get a spare pillow and blanket and i'll sleep on the floor next to Sirius and you take my bed?" James suggested.  
Lily looked at James' hazel and she said softly "Yes please"  
James stood up and he congured up a pillow and a blanket and he layed them out on the floor next to Sirius' bed. Then he looked at Lily who was staring at James smiling, Lily then walked over to him and she hugged him and she whispered sweetly "thank you Jam".  
James smiled and he walked to his sleeping area and he layed down and he said "Good night Lils".  
Then he saw a sleeping Lily on his bed and he smiled to him self and then he went to into a dark sleep.

DISCLAIMER; NOT MINE :(

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND IF YOU HAVE NOTICED THERES SOMETHING FORMING BETWEEN JAMES AND LILY, AND EVEN THOUGHT REMUS LIKES SOPHIA THIS IS STILL A SIRIUS/SOPHIA FANFIC, R&R AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT, AND BY THE WAY HAVE YOU CHECKED OUT MY OTHER STORY HWVOTDRA (THE ISLAND) AND I'M GONNA WRITE ANOTHER ONE SOON, OKAY...


	9. Tourchered

Black and White  
Chapter 9- tourchered

"Awhhh what the fuck, dude get off me?" James yelled.  
"Shit, dude why you on the floor!" Sirius yelled back.  
"Someone's in my bed" James explained.  
"Kick him out then" Sirius said.  
"No, cause I told Lily she can sleep in my bed and i'll sleep on the floor next to you" James said.  
"Why didn't you warn me?" Sirius asked annoyed.  
"You were asleep and I know what happens if I try and wake you up you would kill me" James explained.  
The boys were standing infront of each other mock glaring when they heard a little laugh coming from James' bed.  
"Sleeping Beauty has awaken!" James announced.  
"Do you even know the story of Sleeping Beauty?" Lily asked.  
"Yes, my parents may be pure bloods but they love fairy tales" James said happily.  
Lily laughed a sweet laugh and she said "Well it's sunday we got a few hours until our plan starts- what should we do?"  
"Well right now Remus is going to the Hospital Wing and they take him down at 7pm, then we go down at 9pm, so why don't we go to the lake?" Sirius said smartly.  
"The lake it is, let me go to my room and change and get ready" Lily said. Then she left the room.  
"You still like her don't you?" Sirius said.  
"Like who?" James said dumbly.  
"Lily you idiot" Sirius said.  
James looked at Sirius and James mumbled "maybe".  
James ran then to his and Sirius' bathroom and he had a quick shower.

...

Lily entered her room and she quickly ran to the bathroom for a shower and she also brushed her teeth and she did her hair and make-up.  
Lily came out with her hair straightened down and she had very light make-up with heavy mascara to make her eye lashes dark and long. Then Lily went to her cupboards and she put on a purple top, black skinny jeans, ugg boots and a black winter jacket and she then made her way to the boy's room. When Lily entered the boys were ready and they made their way towards the lake.

...

Sophia woke up to the taste of blood, her lip was bleeding, her head was hurting, her leg was killing and it felt broken. Also she was confused "Where am I?" She said quietly hoping someone was around to hear her.  
"Your trapped" said a squeaky but cold voice.  
"Who's that?" Sophia said.  
Out of the shadows came Peter Pettingrew. Sophia gasped and she said "Peter? What you doing here?"  
"I'm getting rid of a problem for the Dark Lord"Peter said harshly.  
"What? Peter what you saying?" Sophia asked worriedly.  
"He's saying that your a problem to the Dark Lord and that we have been asked to get rid of you!" said another deep voice and out of the shadows came Severus Snape, Theodore Nott and 2 adults in black cloaks and silver masks.  
"Well done boys, you can run along now" The first adult said.  
The 3 boys ran off and when they were gone the adults removed their masks the first adult was a young man with long silver/blonde hair and he was very pale and he had dark, lifeless gray eyes and he said "I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my partner Max Flint".  
The 2nd man took off his mask and Sophia noticed that he had short spiked black hair and that he was very tanned and had dark chocolate brown eyes. The man Max Flint looked harshly at Sophia and he also gave a crocked smile.  
"Crucio!" Max shouted and a flash of dark green light appeared and then the loud, peircing scream came from Sophia.  
The men took turns then shouting spells at Sophia, then when the men looked at Sophia who was lying flat out on the floor covered in blood, and bruises and she was also shaking on the floor slowly.  
The men were still looking at her, and then suddenly they apparated.  
The left Sophia in the Shreiking Shack alone, hurt, and soon to be killed because she knew that it was going to get dark, and Remus will arrive in wolf form and he will smell and finish off her.

DONE, AND DUSTED, THIS MAY SEEM THE STORY HAS ENDED, BUT I HAVE TO ADD THE TRI WIZARD TOURNMENT IN IT AROUND THE END WITH A LITTLE SURPRISE, HARRY POTTER AINT MINE AND IT SHALL NEVER BE MINE, I'LL BE UPDATING SOON, R&R THANKYOU xx


	10. Danger During The Full Moon

Black and White  
Chapter 10- Danger during the full moon

Sophia sat on the floor trying to keep quiet as she knew what would happen if she moved, even thought the death eaters left there was still wolf Remus left and Sophia had no energy left to change into a dog, the only thing she could do was able to sit up and so that's all she did. Time was going on and Sophia was losing blood and energy so she just sat there then suddenly she heard a deep low ding of the grandfather clock and it said that it was 7 o'clock. Sophia waiting and was hoping the guys would come rescue her and then suddenly she heard footsteps and she heard a boy cry of pain and it reminded of her brother when he would have his transformation, it killed her hearing Remus cry in pain, all she wanted to do was get up and go after him and tell him "everything will be ok" then a loud peircing howl came up from upstairs at the top of the shreiking shack. Sophia froze she knew if Remus found her he would attack her because Sophia smelt of blood.  
"I'm screwed" was all Sophia could think at this moment, for the first time ever she felt pure fear and she was scared that she wouldn't be alive to see the next sun rise.  
Suddenly Sophia heard loud, heavy footsteps slowly walking down the stairs to the basement and Sophia's heart skipped everyother beat, she dragged her self into a small corner behind some damp smelling boxes hoping that they will get rid of the smell of her blood. The foot step finished. Sophia looked abit over the box and too her fear it was a fairly large, brown almost black werewolf with peircing red eyes that was as red as blood. This showed that Remus was craving blood and he would do anything to get it. She knew if she ran she would lose energy quickly and no matter how fast she is a werewolf is 10 times faster.  
"I'm so screwed" Sophia whispered to herself.  
Out of no where Sophia heard a long howl and the sound of items being smashed and teared apart. Sophia stayed where she was and then she felt a hot breath above her. Remus found her and she was trapped, she had no where to go. She was frozen wishing that someone would come to her rescue. Remus looked at Sophia and he growled and he lift his paw and he slashed her in her stomach and she cried of pain and she doubled-downed on to the floor, lucky he only scratched her but some blood came and it was going through her t-shirt. Sophia tried to get up and she knocked the boxes on to Remus and she ran, she ran to the exit of the Basement, and she ran up the stairs, even though she was in pain the adrenalin of fear took over her and Sophia couldn't feel the pain that much. She ended up in a living room type of place and she hear Remus running up the stairs so Sophia crawled into a small type of cupboard that was sitting next to a burnt out fire place. Lucky Sophia was a short girl because the cupboard was quite small but Sophia did have a little room to move about to get comfy. So Sophia sat in the cupboard trying to keep her cries on pain in, because if Remus heard her he would do worse that scratch her this time. Sophia sat quietly and then she heard the sound that she was dreading to hear- heavy, loud footsteps followed by a deep, frightful growl. Sophia know that it was Remus he's enetered the living room. Remus was creeping around and he was sniffing out, he was craving the taste of Sophia's blood, he was hungry and he wanted to eat and so he would do anything to get it. He was searching around looking, breaking hoping he could get to find Sophia. Remus ripped apart the settee angrily and violently. He went to the coffee table and he jumped on it and he started to break the legs of it off. Then after the table was demolished Remus started to creep toward a small oak cupboard right next to the burnt out fireplace and it was the cupboard Sophia was hiding in!  
Remus got to the cupboard and he lifted his paw and he smasked out a corner of the cupboard and he had blood on his paw, he slashed Sophia on the right shoulder and she couldn't help it but she screamed out in pain, blood was dripping down her arm tears were running down her face and she screamed, Remus jumped and he landed on her and his nails off his paws were digging into Sophia's broken leg and she was in so much pain and just before Remus was gonna send his killing slash at Sophia a big jet black dog with shaggy hair came out of no where and jumped Remus. The dog jumped Remus and Remus came flying off Sophia and Remus went flying into the wall and that gave Sophia the chance to attempt to get up and escape. But then another dog came to Sophia but unlike the other dog this one was abit smaller, had shorter hair and it was a black/brown haired dog and the dog bent it's head down and Sophia had the hint and she wrapped her good arm around the dog's neck and the dog dragged Sophia to safety. While the dog was dragging Sophia she looked back and she saw the jet black dog trying to calm Remus down and after that everything went black for Sophia and she passed out, she must have passed out as she was exhausted and she had lost alot of blood thanks to the death eaters and Remus. The black/brown dog dragged Sophia to a small passage when he changed into James Potter and then James lifted Sophia up and he would walk to the end of the passage where he would meet Lily and then them 2 would get up to the castle with Sophia to get her help but James would leave them immediately to go and help Sirius keep Remus under control, because Remus went on a rampage as he tasted and he smelt the blood of Sophia. So it made him lose control. James started to jog down the passageway with Sophia in his arms and he saw the worried face of Lily when he came out and James saw when he looked at Lily it looked like Lily was gonna burst into tears.  
"LilLil don't cry, we need to get Sophia to Madam Promphy now!" James said softly but urgently.  
Lily was unable to say anything so all she could do was nod her head, then James started to job uptowards the castle and Lily was running behind him, and they ran up to the castle.

Sirius and Remus were still fighting, Sirius was full of worry he was scared that Sophia could die because of the death eaters and Remus.  
Sirius thought about Sophia lying in the hospital wing dead, and it made him get a few tears in his eyes, Sirius kept them in and he did the final blow to Remus which made Remus go flying into a wall and Remus was knackered from fighting so Remus stayed there just lying there, and Remus started to go to sleep and Sirius went to the entrance of the passageway and he layed down waiting for James to rearrive.

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I'M IN GCSE YEAR SO I'M BUSY WITH REVISING FOR MY EXAMS, WISH ME LUCK I SUCK AT MATHS :(

WELL ANY WAY R&R AND ENJOY AND DON'T WORRY SOPHIA AINT DEAD OR MY STORY WOULD HAVE TO END AND I GOT SOO MUCH PLANNED FOR THIS STORY.


	11. Safe At Last

Black and White

Chapter 11- Safe at last

"Madam P!" James yelled as he jogged to the hospital wing.  
Madam Promphy looked around and she said in a annoyed tone "what Potter!" she looked at Sophia in James' arms and she said "Ohh my! get her in now, Miss Evans go get the Headmaster" James carried Sophia to a bed and Madam Promphy put the certains around Sophia and James ran back to the Shrieking Shack while Lily went to get Professor Dumbledore.  
James ran towards to the entrance of the Shreiking Shack and he sprinted down the passage and suddenly he went flying on to the floor. He fell over a sleeping Sirius on the floor so that must mean Sirius must have calmed Remus down. James was shocked cause it takes the 2 of them to calm Remus down if he's abit angry so if he's on a rampage it would take more but Sirius did it himself.  
James looked at Sirius and gave him a proud look, and he thought "he is such a good friend"  
James changed into a dog and he slept against the wall of the passageway.

Lily ran to Professor Dumbledore's eagle statue that would take the person to the Headmaster's office.  
"Password?" The eagle asked.  
Lily's face dropped and she said "Shit I don't know it, but I got sent to the Headmaster by Madam Promphy it's an emergancy!".  
"No password no entry" the eagle said.  
"Just leave me up there NOW!" Lily demanded.  
"No password no entry" the eagle repeated.  
"A student has been attacked Dumbledore needs to know!" Lily yelled.  
"No password no entry" the eagle said again.  
Lily started to get annoyed and she said "LET. ME. IN. NOW. It's an emergancy".  
Then a calm but concerned voice came from behind her and it said "What's an emergancy? What's happened Miss Evans?".  
Lily turned around to see Dumbledore and Lily said "A student has been attacked by death eaters and then a werewolf, she's in the hospital wing".  
Dumbledore was shocked and he said "Let's get to the hospital wing now".  
Dumbledore and Lily were quick on their heels to get to the hospital wing.  
They entered and Lily realised that James was gone and Lily felt a little sad about that, Then they got to Sophia's bed and there was certains around her bed and there was Madam Promphy and what looked like 2 St Mungo's healers as well trying to cure Sophia.  
A Healer came out, the healer was a woman and she was fairly tall and her black hair was done up in a very tight bun and said "I'm Head Healer Jackson and the girl is weak, very weak, and she's a little battered, we gonna wait until she's better and then we shall send Aurors to ask her questions".  
"When will she be better?" Lily asked worrily.  
"To be honest dear, we don't know it will be under a month, it depends how fast the young lady heals" Healer Jackson said.  
Lily look sad and then Dumbledore said "what inguries has the girl got?".  
"Well Miss White has got a black eye, marks from the Cruciatius Curse, scram marks on her stomach and her shoulder, a spranged arm, stab marks on her legs, broken leg, cuts and brusies and broken ribs, but the scram marks on her shoulder and stomach will be scars for life we cannot get rid of them" Healer Jackson said.  
The other healer came out but this healer was a tall man with no hair and he was muscular and he said in his deep, powerful voice "Hello i'm Healer Morris, would you like to see Miss White now, she's still passed out?".  
Lily looked at healer Morris and she said "Yes please".  
Healer Morris stood aside and Lily ran to Sophia's bed and they could hear Lily give a small cry. Dumbledore came from behind Lily and he placed his hand gently on Lily's shoulder and they both looked down at Sophia then Dumbledore said "Healer Morris and Head Healer Jackson please come to my office I need a word, and Miss Evans next time say my password "fudge eggs" save you to argue with my eagle next time".  
"Ok thank you Professor" Lily said before giving a little giggle.  
Dumbledore, Healer Morris and Head Healer Jackson left and Madam Promphy went into her office leaving Lily with a ingured Sophia. Lily sat and watched until Madam Promphy came and told Lily to leave so Lily had to go back to her room. Lily went to bed with a uneasy sleep so she went to James' and Sirius' room to sleep, she knew that in the morning she could go to the hospital again with James, Sirius and Remus to see Sophia.

-  
James woke up early the next morning in his human form and he saw that Sirius was also in his human form and that Sirius was rolling about, it seemed like he was having an nightmare. So James decided to wake him by throwing stones at him which worked when one hit him on the head and made him jump up and shout "NOOOO!".  
James started to laugh and Sirius mumbled "Prick".  
James stopped laughing and mocked "and i thought you loved me, let's get Mooney and we should go to the hospital wing".  
Sirius' face lit up, he knew if he went to the hospital wing he could go and see Sophia but he didn't want to think about the state she was in after her attack. With Sirius' luck if he saw how bad Sophia looked he would need a army to hold him back so that he doesn't murder Peter for what he did. Sirius had a feeling Sophia looked bad, so he was hesitant to  
too see her but he had no choice cause he felt the arms of James and Remus dragging him towards the direction of the hopsital wing. The boys stood outside the hospital wing waiting for Lily to show up. 5 minutes later they boys say a small figure with bright red hair walk towards them and the boys knew it was Lily and it looked like she was carrying food. She gave Remus an apple, James 3 peices of toast and Sirius a bacon roll.  
"Lils if i didn't love Sophia i'd kiss you" Sirius said.  
When he said that he noticed Remus, James and Lily were looking at him and they said "WHAT!".  
Sirius mocked them by saying "WHAT!".  
Then the doors of the hospital wing opened and Madam Promphy came out and she said "She's about to wake up" so the 4 teens ran to Sophia's bed to see her. When they got to her bed they saw her wriggling about and Sirius' heart dropped they saw she had a black eye, marks from the Cruciatius Curse, scram marks on her stomach and her shoulder, a spranged arm, stab marks on her legs, cuts and brusies and broken ribs and leg, and scram marks on her stomach and shoulders and she was covered in blood stains. Remus looked at her and he ran out of the hospital wing and James chased after him. So that left Lily and Sirius alone with a sleeping Sophia.  
"So is it true what you said earlier?" Lily asked.  
Sirius looked at Lily and he asked "What you on about?".  
"If i didn't love Sophia i would kiss you Lils" Lily quoted.  
"Oh that, well yes, kind of. I do like Sophia" Sirius said then he started to blush.  
Lily gave a cheeky grin and she said "I better go find Prongs and Moony, See ya Pads".  
Then Lily ran out of the hospital wing then Sirius heard a voice say "You like me?"

CHAPTER 11 OVER

disclaimer: notmine notmine notmine notmine!


	12. Schools Out Scream And Shout

Black and White  
Chapter 12; school's out scream and shout.

It was July and it was the last week of the year. So nothing much has happened, Remus has had some peaceful full moons that Sophia had the hounour of not being part of, but Sirius was starting to advoid Sophia, which confused Lily because when Sophia was in the hospital wing Sirius admitted to liking Sophia.  
It was the few last days of the year and Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, James Potter and Sophia White were sitting by the lake. The Marauders seemed much more happier since they lost a member Wormtail (Peter) because he got excluded for being involved with dark magic and he had his wand snapped and Sirius was missing. Down by the lake Remus and Lily were talking about their plans for summer while James and Sophia were skipping stones down further.  
"So what you gonna do about Lily?" Sophia asked James casually.  
"I don't know, i'm moving in the summer so i'll be busy with that. I might surprise her and go see her in the holidays" James said.  
James and Lily were becoming good friends and Sophia knew if they came good friends they would then maybe go out.  
"Sounds like a plan. Where you moving to?" Sophia asked.  
"My parents want to open a book store in Oxford, so I think i'm moving to Baker Street in Oxford" James replied.  
Sophia gasped "Really? I live on Baker Street Oxford, the houses are beautiful there, and Lily apparently lives not far from Oxford but she goes there alot for books and stuff like that well that what Moony told me".  
"Yeah, I heard that as well and Moony he lives right next door to the university because his mother is muggle and she's a professor there, and sweet we are living on the same street, me, you and Sirius can hang out alot" James said happily.  
"Yeah, and can I ask you something?" Sophia said.  
"Yeah of course, what's up?" James asked confused.  
"Is Sirius advoiding me?" Sophia asked sadly.  
"No, he aint, what would make you think that?" James asked.  
"He don't sit by me in class, if I hang out with you guys, he comes up with excuses to leave or excuses not to hang with us if i'm around" Sophia explained.  
"Yes, i've noticed that, i'll speak to him" James said.  
Sophia hugged James and she said happily "Thanks Prongs your a life saver".  
"Any time Props" James said.  
"I better go and pack tell Moony and Lils i'll see them at lunch" Sophia shouted as she ran up a hill to get to the castle.

Sirius saw the chat between James and Sophia from above, Sirius grabbed his broom and he decided to go for a fly and he hovered as he saw James and Sophia talking. He listened in and he was shocked to see Sophia happy when James said "I'll speak to him".  
Sirius went for a fly around until it got too dark to see where he was flying so he decided to put his broom away, get something from the kitchens and pack his things. So Sirius flew back to broom cupboard and then he ran to kitchens to get a chocolate icecream and a hot chocolate, then he creeped up to his room.  
Sirius successfully got throught the common room without being spotted and he sneaked up to his room. He got in and he didn't notice that James was in the room so he had a surprise when he heard James' voice say "What's your problem with Props?".  
"What you talking about?" Sirius asked innocently.  
"I've noticed your advoiding her, like you don't sit by her in Charms no more and also, when we hang out and Props is with us, you have excuses to leave or not show up?" James said.  
"I'm sorry mate but I have an excuse" Sirius said sadly.  
"And that is?" James asked in an annoyed tone.  
"I really like her and she knows it and I feel awkward around her" Sirius admitted.

_Sophia and Lily's room._

The girls are packing their bags.  
"So, what you gonna do about Sirius?" Lily asked.  
Sophia put a pair of jeans in her case and then she said "I have no idea, I know James is moving to Oxford- Baker Street, the street I live on and I know Sirius lives with James so the summer will be awkward" Sophia said while folding up her clothes.  
"Really? Well that's gonna be weird, imagine they live like right next to you?" Lily said.  
"The houses aint attatched, and I asked my parents you can stay up on the last 2 weeks of the holidays if you want to, Remus also be staying as well" Sophia said.  
"Yeah, we can go to Diagon Alley together then, and will you have room for an extra 2 guests?" Lily replied.  
"I have one of the biggest houses on the street with 8 bed rooms and a attic bedroom, and I also have a mini gym and spa, game room, nice pool inside and one outside and 5 bathrooms, so i'll have plenty of room" Sophia explained.  
"And if James and Sirius live on your street us 5 can hang out" Lily suggested.  
"If Sirius isn't advoiding me still..." Sophia replied.

_James and Sirius' room._

The boys threw their things into their trunks and now they were sitting on their beds talking.  
"I don't know what to do Prongs" Sirius moaned.  
"Dude just tell her!" James replied.  
"She already knows" Sirius sighed.  
James gasped and he said "How?".  
Sirius went into full detail about the chat he was having with Lily and then him admitting that he like Sophia and she heard and then what happened after that.  
When Sirius finished he looked over to James who was softly snoring in his bed, and so Sirius gave up and he layed down and he fell into a dark uneasy sleep.

The next day all you could hear was the voice of Sirius Black shout

"School's out scream and shout!"

THIS IS OVER SOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I'VE FORGOTTON ABOUT ALL MY FANFICS BUT DONT WORRY I HAVE BEEN UPDATING THE STORY ALOT.

R&R BTW THIS AINT MINE AND IT WILL NEVER BE, HP BELONGS TO JK ROWLING...


	13. 6th Year

Black and White  
Chapter 13- 6th year

*Beep Beep Beep*.  
Sophia's alarm went off and Sophia went to wake a sleeping Lily and Remus.  
The 2 got up quickly and they got their trunks ready.  
On Sophia's muggle calender it said it was the 1st of September.  
They all went into seperate bathrooms to do what they needed to do and so Sophia had a shower and she started to get memories of the summer, she had memories of her, Remus and Lily gossiping every night, she remembered her, Remus, Lily, James and Sirius camping and Sirius', James' and Remus' faces when they first sat Sophia and Lily in bikini's.  
Sophia got out of the shower quickly dried herself and she started to straightened her hair.  
The guys got ready then they went down stairs for breakfast. Sophia and Lily came down stairs to see Remus talking excitedly to Sophia's brother Lucas. Lucas was excited because he was finally old enough to go to Hogwards. The guys where eating in peace when they heard someone walk through the door "gooooood morning!".  
Sirius walked through the door and James came behind him annoucing "your morning has become more entertaining now".  
Everyone laughed as James and Sirius went to the table and started to eat.  
"So Joanne, Michael what time we leaving?" Remus asked Sophia's Parents.  
"Well I was thinking we take the Floo Network and then walk to Kings Cross Station" Michael suggested.  
The guys just nodded with agreement and then and went to get their things.  
Half an Hour later everyone was standing by the fire place all ready to go.  
One by one they stepped into the Fireplace, and they shouted "Diagon Alley" and they would disappear in a peircing green flame and they would end up in The Leaky Cauldron.  
When everyone gets to The Leaky Cauldron Micheal and Joanne offered to buy everyone a drink before they went to King Cross Station and they all sat down and drank quietly except for James and Sirius who decided to have an drinking competition to see who coulde drink their butterbeer first.  
James won, because Sirius stopped cause a young witch walked past him and while he was looking at her James drank the rest of his butterbeer.  
Michael looked at his brand new DKNY watch and he saw it was 10 o'clock and he exclaimed "well now we have all finished we can make our way to platform 9 and 3/4, so you guys can go off to Hogwards".  
Little Lucas jumped up and he started pulling Remus's sleeve and went "yes let's go come on Rem, hurry up!".  
Remus just laughed and he got up and he let Lucas drag him out of The Leaky Cauldron.  
Because The Leaky Cauldron was not far from King Cross Station, Joanne and Michael decided to make everyone walk to the station, everyone was ok with it... Well except for James who was complaining that he needed the toilet, his feet were hurting, his bag was too heavy, he wished they would hurry up. By the end little Lucas threw a sandwich at James so that he would be quiet and James continued his walk to the station quietly as he was eating the sandwich that Lucas threw at him.  
After a long half an hour walk they finally made it to the station. Everyone went through the platform and Sophia's heart jumped, she was happy she was going back to Hogwards, a part of her kind of missed it, she missed the ghosts, the long corridors, the common room and even the damn smell of the dungeons.  
Sophia and Lily quickly decided to go to a carriage and place their bags there while the boys helped Lucas on to the train, and showed him around.  
Before the train left James took Lucas to say good bye to his parents.  
After a teary good bye from Joanna and Michael, James took Lucas to join Sophia and the guys so that Lucas won't be alone on his way to Hogwards.  
When Lucas and James entered the Carriage they saw that there were sweets everywhere.  
Lucas looked confused and he asked "What's with all the sweets?".  
"It's a long journey and we get hungry easily" James explained.  
Lucas laughed and he slid open the doors so that him and James could enter the carriage and join Lily, Remus, Sirius and Sophia who were lazing around.  
Lily sat neatly in the corner reading a book about crystals and jems, Remus was sitting next to Lily with his feet spread out on the bench reading about spells that they would learn in their 7th year, Sophia was sitting on the floor leaning against the bench opposite Lily and Remus and she was looking at her Chocolate frog cards and finally Sirius was lying fully across the bench Sophia was leaning on and he was just eating anything he could get hold of.  
The 2 boys entered and laughed, Lucas said cheekily "Sirius if you carry on eating you will get FAT!".  
Sophia laughed and poked Sirius in his stomach and said "the fat is coming along nicely".  
Sirius threw a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean each at Lucas and Sophia.  
Lucas sat near Sirius's feet and took a sandwich out of his bag while James decided to sit on the floor by Lily's legs.  
The guys all sat around, ate sweets and read books until Lily said "Soph, should we leave so we can let the boys get in their uniform?".  
Sophia looked at Lily and smiled and said "Yes, ok i'll get your things and we can go to the toilets".  
Sophia stood up and grabbed one brown bagpack and one blue and silver bagpack, Sophia then threw the blue and silver bag to Lily and the girls left to go get changed.  
The girls walked to the toilets and Sophia went "So how has the you liking James thing going?".  
Lily looked at Sophia and she went "Honestly? I have no idea, we don't hang out alone or anything he thinks of me as just a mate I think now because I kept rejecting him since 2nd year. But what about you and Sirius hardly no awkwardness between you in the summer holidays".  
"Still it was awkward if we had to do something alone, me and Remus have gone alot closer, and.." Sophia said but Lily interuppted her.  
"Well Remmy likes you its obvious he's going to be close to you, and maybe Sirius is worried you reject him because he's never been rejected before by a girl" Lily said.  
The girls go to the toilets quickly changed and they jogged back to the carriage, Sophia opened the sliding door slightly and she heard 3 screams shouting "GO AWAY". Sophia blushed and closed the door.  
"They aren't ready" Sophia said shyly.  
"That must have been awkward" Lily said after laughing.  
10 Minutes later Little Lucas opened the door and he said "ladies you may enter".  
Lily laughed, and Sophia just looked at Lucas stupid and they entered the carriage and they saw that all the boys were sitting down and all fully dressed.  
"Sorry about that" Sophia said shyly.  
The 4 boys laughed and Lupin went "Sophia, love it's okay you only saw us half dressed no biggie".  
The guys laughed and then the train started to slow down and little Lucas jumped up and asked "are we here now?".  
James looked at Lucas and said "yes".  
Lucas got all excited and he started to jump around and he was one of the first people who got off the train first.  
Lucas said his good byes to Lily, Sophia, James, Remus and Sirius and he went over to Hagrid who was going to take the 1st years up to the castle.  
The 5 newly 6th years went to the carriages that would take them up to the castle, because the carriages could only sit 4 people, James grabbed Lily and had her sit on his lap so that she could have a seat when they were transported up to Hogwards.  
When the carriage got to Hogwards Lily got off James' lap and the 5 walked in with the rest of the school and they took a place at the Gryffindor table and awaited for the arrivals of Hagrid and the 1st years.  
After a small wait, the doors to the Great Hall opened and loads of 11 year olds entered. Sophia looked and found her brother talking to a small boy who was black and had a afro forming.  
They got to the front and the sorting began.  
The sorting took a while Sophia didn't pay attention all she knew was the little boy her brother was talking to was a Gryffindor and Sophia's head popped up when she heard the name Lucas White.  
Little Lucas looked scared as he walked and sat on the stool, the sorting hat was placed on his head and then when the hat started to speak Lucas gave a small jump but then Lucas pulled a extremally happy face when the hat shouted "Gryffindor!".  
Sirius, James and Sophia stood up and cheered and Lucas ran to join his new friend on the Gryffindor table but he gave his sister and his sister's friends a smile before he sat down.  
After all the 1st years got sorted, Dumbledore stood up and he announced "welcome, welcome to another year of Hogwards, just a reminded the Forbidden Forest is not to be entered by any student, and on a serious note, last year a student got attacked by Followers of Voldermort" Many people cringed when Dumbledore said his name and Dumbledore continued "so I say if you see any dark activity report it at once so that a teacher is prepared to help a student if they are under attack, and on a good note i'm going to try and set up the Triwizard Tournment up next year but the contestants will only be the 7th years, so I hope the 6th years have a long think and sign up next year if they want to. We will be joined by 2 other big schools, one in France and one in Bulgaria. Well enjoy the feast! and enjoy your year!".

THANKS SORRY I BEEN A WHILE I'VE FORGOTTON ABOUT THIS PLUS PEOPLE ASK ME TO HANG OUT OR GO TO PARTIES SO I HAVEN'T HAD TIME ENJOY R&R

disclaimer: NOT MINE!


	14. Boring Life Of A 6th Year

Black and White  
Chapter 14; The boring life of a 6th year

Well the mess of Peter getting excluded from Hogwards and having his wands snapped meant that all no DeathEater activity wasn't going to go on.  
So all the gang were to do was chill out and go to lessons.  
Christmas passed quickly and then one day when Remus and James went on a walk because Remus needed to speak to James, Sirius, Lily and Sophia were sitting in the common room and Sirius said to the girls  
"Hey girls can we talk in private- Mine and James's room?".  
The girls gave each other a weird look and then they looked at Sirius and Sophia went "OK, let's go".  
The 3 walked up to the spiral staircase and then they went into James's and Sirius's room.  
The girls sat on Sirius's bed and Sirius sat on the floor leaning on James's bed and Sirius said "So James's birthday on the 17th of January... What are we going to do? The boy is 16 we need to do something".  
Sophia looked at Lily and Lily said "Well we could do a surprise party?".  
Sirius grinned and said "Lils that's a great idea, but how are we going to get it set up with out James realising?".  
"Well we could grab 14 Gryffindors and have them all play Quidditch in the morning while the rest of us set things up?" Sophia suggested.  
Lily smiled and announced "Yes! We can do that, good plan Soph!".  
Sophia smiled and said proudly "well I do have my moments".  
The ganged smiled and they got into planning of James's birthday party,  
they decided that Lily will tell Lupin the plan when they go to their prefect meetings or when they are both on prefect duty.  
_

*On James and Lupin's walk*  
"So Lupin what's wrong? Missing Wormtail or something?" James said then he started to laugh at his own joke.  
Lupin gave a light laugh and he went "no it's Sophia man!".  
James looked at Lupin confused and he asked "what about Sophia you and her argued or something?".  
James looked worried so Lupin reassured him and said "no opposite really, I can't get the courage to speak to her alone".  
James still looked confused and said "and? You are afriad to speak to Sophia?".  
"Yes, I really like her but Pads likes her too!" Lupin replied.  
"Oh God really? That's awkward, but you know Pads he does go around liking different girls, so find out if he still likes her and see what happens next, just make sure you don't like LilLil next" James joked.  
"Lils? No she's like my baby sister. Me and her have been close for too long, so mate you are safe. What is happening between you 2 anyway if you don't mind me asking?" Lupin replied.  
"We are good, I'm glad we are like this, I finally got her and I am not going to let her go!" James annonced.  
_

*_January 17th*_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said the voices of Lily, Sirius and Lupin and Sophia as they ran and jumped on James's bed waking him up on his birthday.  
James jumped and he said "thanks but seriously DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE AN HEART ATTACK?".  
The guys laughed at James's little strop, and Sophia announced "Present time!".  
James gave a massive smile as the guys handed them their presents.  
James opened the first one that was from Lily and he smiled. Lily gave James a brown leather photo album full of photos of him and his friends and she also gave him a muggle comic book about Spiderman that James said he always wanted to read.  
The next present he opened was from Sirius and he laughed because Sirius got him a t-shirt saying "Babe Magnet" and a pack of chocolate mice.  
Next thing he opened was a present off Lupin, Lupin got him a book saying "How to annoy your girlfriend 101" and another book about Merman and Merwomen.  
Finally the last present he opened was off Sophia and she got him new quidditch gloves and new broom polish.  
The guys spent the morning laughing and messing around and then Sirius said "James! Me, you, Lupin, Cath, Katie, Jenna, Marcus, Adele, Paul, Jack, Kyle, Henry, Tyrone, Tyler and Ethan all set up a quidditch match for the morning we got half an hour let's get ready".  
James smiled and said "Yes ok, I'm liking my birthday already!".  
The girls left to leave the boys get dressed and then when the girls knew the boys were dressed and at the quidditch pitch then that's when they would start to prepare for James's birthday party.  
A few hours later and the girls looked at their finished work and then the people who went to Quidditch came back bar James, Sirius and Lupin.  
So the guys waited and then the common room door swung open and then James walked in and everyone shouted "SURPRISE!".  
Yet again James jumped and said "THANKS BUT SERIOUSLY STOP TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!".  
Everyone laughed and the party began.  
People danced, ate, laughed and then they had to end the party at 1.30 AM because the Head girl came in and sent everyone to bed.  
Everyone went to bed bar Lily and James who stayed back for a bit.  
"Thanks for today LilLil, I really liked it" James said shyly.  
"It's ok James glad you enjoy it" Lily said.  
James and Lily hugged and smiled and Lily leaned up and kissed James and he was to quickly return it and then Lily said "I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep".  
James nodded and he watched Lily run up the spiral stairs to her room and he smiled and then he went to his room.  
James went to bed smiling. He really did enjoy his birthday.  
_

_*July 20th last day of their 6th year*  
_It's the last day of the gangs 6th year at hogwards and they finished packing and it's pouring down with rain.  
James is sitting on the arm chair with Lily on his lap and then you have Lupin sitting on the small coffee table while Sophia and Sirius were gone.  
"Where's props and pads?" asked Lily as she realised that they were gone.  
Lupin and James shrugged and then the portrait door swung open and Sirius and Sophia entered with food and Sirius went "who wants food?".  
Lupin smiled and Sophia handed him a scone and a pizza slice.  
The guys spent their last day talking about their 6th year.  
They spoke about all the girlfriend Sirius had and how many broken hearts they got.  
Gryffindor coming 2nd to Ravenclaw in Quidditch.  
Lily losing her Potions book and then finding it under her chair a few weeks later, and many more memories.  
It was 10PM and Lily started to yawn and she asked Sophia "Soph shall we get some sleep?".  
Sophia as well as Lily looked tired and so she and Lily creeped up the spiral staircase and into their room.  
The boys sat there for a few moments in silence then Lupin announced "think I should go to bed as well we all got to get up early tomorrow".  
James and Sirius simply nodded with agreement and the 3 boys all went to their dorms.  
_

The sound of the Hogwards Express pulling up to the station of Kings Cross Station in London was one of the highlights the kids looked forward to at the end of the school year.  
The gang stepped out of the train to see the smiling faces of Mr and Mrs Potter, who were happily chatting to Mr and Mrs Evans.  
Sophia and Lucas said their goodbyes to the group and they went to go meet their Uncle Jakson who would be taking the kids to Bulgaria for 2 weeks so that they can see their family.  
Their parents were in work and told the kids they would see them in a few days in their uncle's house that was in the small town of Burntack.  
Sophia needed a relaxing summer before she heads back to her final year of Hogwards School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

OKAY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING BUT I HAVE UPDATED LOADS OF STORIES AT ONCE SO I SHOULD BE FORGIVEN :)

NOT MINE! - DISCLAIMER

HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING


End file.
